


Cave Crawler

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Prompt Fic, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, stuck in wall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Adventuring through a cave with two guild members, Noire soon finds herself stuck in a particular predicament... and with two perverse companions.
Relationships: Noire | Black Heart/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Cave Crawler

**Author's Note:**

> As per request, tried to make it slightly more comedic and not-rapey. Not sure how well that went, you be the judge.

_'Ugh... this place is creepy...'_

Noire grimaced as she crept through the dimly-lit cave, the sole light sources coming from the frequent cracks in the ceiling. Her quiet footfalls were accompanied by the much-heavier footsteps of the two guild members walking behind her, though mercifully they were the _only_ other sounds in the caves – all the monsters having either run away, or been defeated.

The cave was a difficult one and had been a nesting ground for various monsters that terrorized the surrounding human settlements, prompting her to come and investigate. While Neptune had offered to join her Noire had declined, namely because the settlements were part of Lastation – and thus, under her protection. She would be a pitiful Goddess if she couldn't protect her own followers. Though that didn't mean she was so arrogant to take on an entire cave by herself; thus, she enlisted a couple high-ranking guild members to help her.

''Mn...'' Noire frowned as she took notice of how the cave was narrowing out. Rumours had stated that the cave was divided into multiple segments; meaning they'd have to find a hole or burrow of some kind to get through.

A light blush dusted her cheeks at the thought, reflexively glancing back at the two men following her, idly chatting between themselves. While they weren't _open_ perverts, she had caught them staring at her chest whenever she was facing them; hence why she ordered them to _follow_ her, rather than take the lead.

''Dead end ahead.'' One of two men called out, prompting Noire to turn her eyes ahead again – grimacing as the cave walls tapered off into an flat end.

''There's a hole behind those stalagmites over there.'' The other man pointed out, and after squinting through the dim lighting Noire spotted it – a small rupture in the cave wall, partially hidden behind the spikes of rock. The hole was small, but not unworkably so.

Noire nodded to herself. ''We'll continue through there then.''

''Eh... not sure we can fit through that hole, Missy.'' One of the men remarked, walking up to her side. ''Not with our armour anyway.''

''Then get rid of it. We'll come back for it.'' Noire responded simply, striding over to the hole and hacking away at the stone stalagmites, chipping away at the thin rock with her sword.

The older, grizzlier man grunted. ''Fine by me.''

Noire hummed in idle agreement, working away at the stone spikes and listening to the sounds of rattling metal as the two adventurers peeled off their heavy steel armour, dumping it unceremoniously in a small pile to collect later. When she dared to peek over her shoulder Noire quickly found out the duo didn't wear anything but a loose leather under-shirt on, their long toned arms left on full display and giving her a generous view of their physiques; the older one buff while the younger was toned.

Her cheeks quickly gained a red tint and she looked away, stubbornly pushing the embarrassing image from her mind. She hadn't had the chance to see their physiques prior to hiring them, but now she was sorely regretting that she hadn't asked them to take their armour off earlier. A little eye-candy during the mob clearing would've been a _very_ suitable reward for her clearing out this irritatingly large cave.

Just as she got the last stalagmite down the grizzlier man spoke up. ''I'll go first. Check to see if there's any monsters.''

''Hmph. Go ahead.'' Noire stepped away from the whole and gestured him ahead.

The toned adventurer hummed, striding past her and kneeling down. It took him a long few moments to figure out a way to fit inside but he managed, grunting as he weaselled his way deeper inside the hole. He tucked his shoulders inwards and was able to crawl inside, having to roll over mid-crawl onto his back – and the moment his hips were past he wormed inside, only to grunt in surprise; his voice echoing through the cave.

''You alright?'' The slightly-skinnier, younger guild member queried worriedly.

''Yeah...'' Came the older man's voice. ''Watch out; there's a drop on the other side. Probably about a foot or two.''

''You can go next, Miss Noire...'' The younger adventurer told her, flashing her a sheepish smile.

Noire huffed but obliged, getting down on her knees and sticking her head through the hole.  _'He probably just wants to look at my ass...'_

The thought made her cheeks redden, briefly pulling back and glaring over her shoulder – her glare brightening when she found the younger adventurer doing exactly as she suspected; staring at her ass. She slid one hand over her rear and tugged her dress down a bit further but didn't waste her breath chastising him. She'd soon run out of breath before she successfully got him to stop looking at her like a pervert.

''Mn...'' Noire grumbled as she stuck her head back in the hole, curling her shoulders inwards.

Due to the height of the hole she had to lean down a bit, her chest briefly squishing against the cold stone floor before she popped out the other side – and just like the man claimed there was a two-foot drop on the other side, her boobs dangling over the edge. Noire blushed and glanced over at the adventurer, glaring at him when she found out he was openly gazing at her chest.

''Pervert.'' Noire hissed, her cheeks dusting red.

The older man merely snorted. ''Gimme a break, it's impossible not to look. Plus you don't see _us_ complaining that you were lookin' at us.''

Noire instantly flushed red, her embarrassed complaints dying on her tongue as he called her out. She spluttered for a brief second before turning head aside, settling for a contemptuous huff and continuing to wiggle through the hole...

...only to find herself unable to move.

''Mn...?'' Noire frowned deeply, grunting as she tried to squirm forwards; and her heart skipped a beat as she realised she was stuck. Her arms were still trapped inside the hole and her hips couldn't fit through the gap, and when she tried to move back she couldn't shift that way either.

The grizzled man quirked a brow at her. ''Something wrong?''

''I... I'm stuck...'' Noire muttered embarrassedly, pointedly not looking at him.

''Hmph. Can't go back either?'' He asked, rising to his feet. She shook her head. ''Hm... aight, we'll just push-and-pull you then. You hearin' that, Argus?!''

''Yeah!'' The younger adventurer, now-named Argus, confirmed. ''Er... how should I...?''

''Just do whatever.'' The older man grunted, and Noire blushed deeply as he grabbed her shoulders. ''Try moving as best ya can.''

Noire stammered out a half-formed reply, a squeak leaving her lips as Argus grabbed her ass and pushed in tandem with the older man pulling. Despite their appreciable strength she didn't move an inch, her blush deepening when she intimately felt the younger adventurer's fingers dig into her rear through her dress, unintentionally groping her ass. On the third push he didn't shove her with as much strength as before, instead squeezing her butt slower and more roughly, sending shivers racing up her spine.

''H-Hey!'' Noire barked, blindly kicking behind her – earning a muffled grunt from behind. ''Y-You're supposed to be helping me! Not molesting me!''

''Calm down.'' The grizzled man lazily replied, hooking his hands under her arms – making her already-hot cheeks darken further. ''He's just trying to help.''

''He's-!'' Noire's embarrassed complaint cut off into a sharp squeak as she intimately felt her dress get flipped up, the cool cave breeze brushing against her butt. ''A-Are you-?!''

''Geez...'' The grizzled man sighed in front of her, releasing her underarms. ''If you're gonna keep bitching we'll just leave you here, you know? Maybe the monsters will be kind enough to release you.''

The Goddess froze at the thought. Even if it wouldn't happen, all she could think of was an oversized Dogoo finding her in such a compromising position and humping her from behind for all eternity, the mere thought sending humiliating shivers through her. However any such humiliating thoughts took a back-seat as the grizzled man's hands suddenly snaked down her front – and groped her plump breasts.

Noire squeaked, her face becoming a luminescent tomato in a matter of seconds. For a brief few moments she was left frozen, intimately feeling every little finger that sunk into her exposed cleavage. She snapped out of her shock a moment later, whimpering as the muscled man groped her plump breasts so roughly it left her gasping for air; shuddering when he boldly yanked her dress down to expose her black bra.

''N-No...'' Noire mumbled, wiggling helplessly.

''Relax. We'll help you out.'' The older man remarked slowly, squeezing her hanging breasts. ''We'll make you feel good, you make us feel; win-win, wouldn't you say? It's only us in the cave; nobody else will know if you keep your voice down.''

The Goddess only whimpered at his lewd offer, her cheeks burning from how hot they were. Due to her position she was staring right at his abs, igniting an embarrassing fire inside her stomach. Noire shuddered as the man behind her groped her ass again, his hands running down her thighs and squeezing them as he went, openly fondling her from behind. The most embarrassing part was that it was _turning her on_ , his curious touching arousing her irregardless of her embarrassment.

''Ah...'' Noire mewled uncertainly as the younger adventurer groped her butt again, his touching quickly becoming more eager.

Her breath hitched as his fingers brushed against the waistband of her panties and slid down, tracing her ass before pressing against her clothed pussy. A shiver ran through her as the adventurer deliberately pressed three fingers against her folds, a whimper passing her lips as he rubbed his fingertips in slow circles. The gentle pressure only worsened the embarrassing fire inside her, making her breathing grow laboured as she endured his lewd touching.

The grizzled man unhanded her breasts, the sudden lack of groping drawing her attention – and Noire squeaked as he started undoing his belt buckle. The Goddess didn't have to wait more than a couple seconds before he got his belt undone, and her crimson eyes went wide as his large cock sprung free and bopped her on the nose. His sheer size took her off-guard, and for a long moment all Noire could do was stare, stunned by his erect shaft.

''C'mon, don't just stare.'' The grizzled man remarked, pushing his cock up against her face.

Noire spluttered and attempted to say something – only to be unceremoniously silenced as the man took the opportunity, pushing his cock into her mouth. Noire blushed darkly, her embarrassed yelp muffled by the dick in her mouth. The grizzled man groaned and rolled his hips, pushing his dick deeper into her mouth and forcing her to adjust to it, her tongue pressed flat against the bottom of her mouth by his ample girth.

Hands on her ass reminded her of the second guy, pleasant shivers running through her body as he rubbed her clothed pussy. Her cheeks burned but she couldn't deny how embarrassingly good it felt, his clumsy but curious touching setting alight a burning fire inside her pussy, leaving her wanting even more. It didn't help that she was so pent up recently from working day till night, leaving her no space to have some alone time.

''M-Mm...'' Noire moaned uncertainly as the younger adventurer stopped – and instead grabbed the waistband of her frilly black panties, and yanked them down to her thighs.

Her hips buckled as he near-instantly ran his fingertips along her folds, a strained moan working its way out her throat. Her lewd sounds seemed to encourage the toned adventurer more, and Noire whimpered as he boldly pushed two fingers inside her pussy, tentatively wiggling them inside her slit. On instinct she wiggled her hips about, moaning as she intimately felt his digits squirming around her insides, sending jolts of pleasure through her lower half.

Noire buckled as he added a third finger, eagerly burying his fingers into her hot core with swift thrusts – her inner walls quivering and clenching around his intruding fingers helplessly, hot pleasure flooding her pelvis. She screwed her eyes shut and groaned, twitching as the grizzled man in front of her gripped her head tighter; grunting as he plunged his cock into her mouth faster, nearly hitting the back of her throat.

''Nn...?!'' Noire's eyes widened as the older man grabbed her twin-tails – before suddenly pulling her head forwards, shoving his cock down her throat.

Her surprised moan was muted by the cock in her mouth, the grizzled man's groan telling her how he felt about that. Noire shuddered as his shaft repeatedly dipped down the back of her throat, his ample length stuffing her mouth full and leaving her barely able to breathe – but the straining amount of oxygen only added to her bubbling arousal, her body becoming hot as she was used in such a humiliatingly lewd way.

The Goddess' attention shifted to the guy behind her as he suddenly pulled his fingers out, a muffled whine rising from her throat. Any such disappointment she felt swiftly left her as she heard the muted sound of a zipper coming undone, a spike of nervous excitement rushing through her body – her lust warring against her pride. Regardless of her dubious feelings she was in no position to resist, something that ailed her guilt and gave her the confidence to mewl needily, wiggling her hips towards the toned adventurer behind her.

''M-Mn...'' Noire moaned as she felt something distinctly hard rub up against her ass, the bulbous tip sliding down to her pussy. ''Ah- _Mmph!_ ''

Noire's sharp moan was muffled by the cock in her mouth, spasming as the overeager adventurer hastily pushed his well-endowed dick inside her; his considerable girth easily spreading her pussy lips apart and plunging into her tight pussy. A spike of pain was followed by a hot, mind-melting rush of pleasure; easily stealing her breath away and leaving the Goddess moaning deeply, her mind briefly going blank from the blissfully pleasurable sensation.

She was jolted back to reality as the man reared his hips back before swiftly plunging back inside, eliciting another throaty moan from Noire as she was filled again – his cock sliding deeper into her pussy, her arousal helping ease him inside. A small part of her resented her own arousal, but the bitter indecision in her heart fuelled the wonderful humiliation echoing around her mind, her heart burning as she was defiled in such a lewd manner.

''Mm~!'' Noire groaned deeply as the grizzled man yanked her head forwards again, shoving his dick all the way into her mouth, his large cock throbbing on her tongue.

Pleasure spiked through her pelvis and she quivered, stifling another embarrassingly lewd sound as the younger adventurer plunged his dick inside her womanhood once more. Even though he was on the other side of the wall she could clearly hear his lustful groans; intimately feeling his ample cock slide into her womanhood with ease and slide back out again, the process repeating itself endlessly as he lustfully violated her pussy.

Noire shivered as he laid his hands on her hips; serving as her only warning before he suddenly started speeding up. The Goddess whimpered around the cock in her mouth, sucking in deep gasps of air whenever she could as she endured the wonderfully hot sensation of his shaft plunging deeper and deeper into her. Her focus was constantly torn between their two dicks, her jaw beginning to ache as the older man kept face-fucking her while the other plunged into her wet folds.

''Ahh~'' Noire quivered as his pelvis slapped against her peachy ass, the lewd slap of skin-on-skin sending shivers running through her.

Another lewd moan rose from her throat as his cock hit her deepest parts. The mere sensation of being so utterly, completely filled left her trembling, a throaty moan rumbling from her chest as her womanhood was stretched to accommodate his ample size, her inner walls desperately clamping around his dick. Yet despite the mild discomfort it was vastly outweighed by the divine pleasure filling her, a quivering jolt of pleasure snaking up her pelvis and into her stomach, fuelling her bubbling orgasm.

With a grunt the man in front of her suddenly pulled his hips back, his cock sliding out of her mouth – leaving Noire audibly panting. ''Nn... see, I told you that you'd like it.''

''I-I don't-'' Noire moaned mid-sentence. ''-like... it...''

''You make a bad liar, Miss Noire.'' The man chuckled, unhanding her twin-tails – and instead opted to jerk off in her face, making the Goddess blush a dark scarlet; her crimson eyes glued to his dick as he got himself off.

A sharp jolt of pleasure shot through her and she buckled, biting back a lewd moan as the man behind her eagerly pounded her pussy, the repetitive slapping of skin fuelling her bubbling orgasm. His thrusts never stopped or slowed for even a second, her pussy repeatedly filled twice if not thrice a second as the man rapidly grew closer to climax, groaning as he fucked her pussy with single-minded lust.

''Nn... M-Miss Noire... I can't~!'' The toned adventurer gasped out, his cock noticeably throbbing inside her womanhood.

Noire's eyes widened. ''N-Not insid-!''

Too late. With a throaty groan the younger man suddenly slammed his cock all the way inside her quivering pussy, hitting her deepest parts with a single strong thrust and cumming deep inside her – eliciting a sharp cry from Noire as a wave of pleasure rushed through her body, tipping her over the edge. Her inner walls clenched around his throbbing cock, greedily milking his dick and accepting the ropes of cum that splattered her insides white, her cry devolving into a deep, throaty moan.

''Ohh...'' Noire buckled, nearly going limp against the pleasantly cool cave floor – moaning as the man reflexively bucked his hips, making her inner walls clench around his dick again. ''Mn... y-you idiot...''

''Sorry... I got too excited there...'' Came the muffled reply beyond the wall.

Chuckles in front of her made her glance up, shivering at the sight of the man still jerking his hard cock off. ''Why don't you try her ass next, Argus? Ain't like you're gonna get another chance.''

Noire squirmed weakly, moaning out a weak denial. ''No... just pull me out of here already...''

''Calm down.'' The older of the duo petted her head. ''Don't pretend you didn't like it.''

The Goddess flushed and looked away, silently trying to deny his point. Her silence spoke volumes however, and she shuddered as the man behind her reluctantly pulled out her sensitive pussy – the sudden emptiness leaving her aching for more, a lustful desire building inside her. Made all the worse when the other man was idly jerking his cock right in front of her, so close she could reach out and lick it if she wanted to.

As if reading her mind the grizzled man smirked, shifting a tiny bit closer. Noire blushed a dark red and stuck her tongue out, wiggling it helplessly in front of her in a futile attempt to lick his throbbing dick. With a chuckle he helped her along, cupping her cheeks and digging his thumbs into the corners of her mouth, spreading her mouth open wide – and allowing him to push his cock back into her hot, wet mouth.

''Mm...'' Noire moaned deeply, wrapping her lips around it as best she could and sucking.

The grizzled man groaned and petted her head again, gripping her hair not a second later and helping push her head down his cock. Noire didn't resist; moaning between breaths as she took more of his erect shaft into her mouth, sucking him off with embarrassed eagerness. As she blew the grizzly man her attention shifted to the guy behind her, a spark of warmth flooding her as she felt him drag his cock up her thigh until he reached her asshole – and with an eager groan he pushed forth, sliding into her ass.

'' _Mmph!_ '' Noire nearly went limp, a sharp groan escaping her stuffed mouth as the toned adventurer penetrated her asshole.

With her arousal coating his cock he didn't start off slow; audibly gasping as he pumped his cock deeper into her ass. Each thrust was rough but passionate, and Noire quivered as a wave of unadulterated pleasure flooded her lower half – the sensation so similar, yet distinct from having it in her pussy. Her lower lips ached for attention but she couldn't reach with her hand, able to only whimper as the man pushed deeper into her asshole with each eager thrust.

Within a matter of thrusts the eager guild member had buried his entire length inside her ass, his pelvis smacking against her ass over and over again as he fucked her tight asshole. Noire clenched her fists and moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as she took it in the ass – barely managing to wiggle her arm around underneath herself, pressing her fingers against her pussy. Instantly a wave of tingling pleasure washed through her, making the Goddess moan and do it again; tenderly rubbing her delicate folds and getting herself off.

''Yeah... that's it...'' The older of the duo groaned, his pelvis bumping up against her nose as his cock slid down her throat.

Noire didn't deign that with a response, too busy focusing on the embarrassingly good feeling of being fucked from two ends – moaning deeply as she pushed three fingers into her creampied pussy and fingering herself, the added pleasure making her head go all fuzzy. She could feel their cocks throbbing as they plunged into her, the salty taste of pre-cum dribbling down her throat and arousing her more; unconsciously stroking the underside of his dick in a weak attempt to coax out his orgasm faster.

Time seemed to lose all meaning, melting away into a lustful haze of pleasure – her mind going blank as her mouth was fucked, her ass was pounded and her pussy was fingered; the overwhelming rush of stimulation nearly driving her insane. It wasn't long before her arousal was dribbling down her finger and inner thighs, the slick sounds of her fingers plunging into her weeping pussy turning the toned guy on; prompting him to pound her ass even faster.

''N-Nn...!'' The grizzled man grunted, gripping her hair tighter. ''Here it comes...''

Noire wordlessly groaned, working her tongue with renewed effort and desperately trying to coax out his orgasm. Her effort was dutifully rewarded, the grizzled man groaning and wildly bucking his hips; thrusting into her hot mouth for a few blissful seconds – before he hit his limit, grunting sharply and plunging deep into her mouth.

''Mmph!'' Noire shuddered as ropes of cum shot straight down her throat, forcing her to hastily swallow them between gasps lest she choke.

Even as she gulped down his hot seed her fingers didn't slow down, alternating between rubbing in small circles or plunging knuckle-deep in her pussy. A burning pressure rapidly swelled inside her pelvis, her mind melting as her second orgasm drew closer and closer, aided by the cock wildly pounding into her asshole. The younger man fucked her ass with single-minded lust, his deep groans ringing in her ears – before he suddenly buckled, slamming all the way inside.

'' _Mm!_ '' Noire nearly shrieked, divine pleasure flooding her mind as she climaxed – cumming on her own fingers just as the other man came in her ass.

He kept thrusting into her ass for several blissful seconds, rapidly slowing down until he came to a complete stop, giving the Goddess the chance to breathe – moaning as the grizzled adventurer pulled his cock out her mouth, letting her breathe freely again.

''Ah... haah...'' The older adventurer stepped back, tucking his cocks back into his pants. ''I'll... go check out... the rest of the cave... and bring back the loot.''

''Huh...?'' Noire muttered breathlessly. ''...eh? What?''

He shot her a joking grin, saluting. ''Don't worry, we'll help get'cha out once I get the stuff. Might take a bit of time though – Argus can take care of you though!''

''H-Hold on a second! Get m-me out of here fir-! Hey, stop walking away when I'm talking to you! _Come back and get me out of here~!_ ''

Noire would later be freed after three more rounds of sex with Argus, and swiftly made them swear to never speak of this to anyone again.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tsunako, I ended drawing up like 6 other frameworks for future fics. So, there's that to look forward to, supposing I ever get around to starting on them, haha.


End file.
